


По течению

by Keyre



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyre/pseuds/Keyre
Summary: Коннор спрашивает: «Это оно?», когда они в городе, достаточно большом, чтобы затеряться в толпе, смешавшись с людьми, и затем он спрашивает снова, в городке достаточно маленьком, чтобы жить в спокойствии.





	По течению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755048) by [DrSchaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSchaf/pseuds/DrSchaf). 



Они повсюду, они нигде. Они призраки, растворившиеся в длинном, длинном пути в направлении, в котором никто из них не уверен.

В маленьком городишке, меж безликих построек и отрешенных лиц, Коннор спрашивает: «Это оно?»

Они снова уезжают на сломанной машине по пыльной дороге, взгляд, бросаемый через плечо, знаком на столько, на сколько не должен быть, и все же, и все же.

В мотелях и в разрушенных домах, иногда в машине, однажды в парке. Четки спрятаны под слоями одежды, рукава спущены вниз, воротники подняты. Коннор спрашивает: «Это оно?», когда они в городе, достаточно большом, чтобы затеряться в толпе, смешавшись с людьми, и затем он спрашивает снова, в городке достаточно маленьком, чтобы жить в спокойствии.

Они едут дальше.

Мерфи думает о времени, когда Коннору надоест задавать этот вопрос, он страшится этого, он хочет этого, он желает этого.

На ветреной дорожке на побережье, где морская соль чувствуется в воздухе, Коннор смотрит на него, его вопрос ясен как белый день. 

«Здесь недостаточно зелени», - хочет сказать Мерфи, но не говорит.

Их руки задевают друг дружку тыльной стороной, и они остаются.

Они остаются на неделю, пока кто-то не вламывается в маленькую пекарню, из всего украв только муку, но несмотря на это приезжает полиция. Они уезжают в ночь, также тихо, как и приехали, и Мерфи сомневается, что хоть кто-то вообще заметил, что они были здесь. 

Это хорошая мысль, и грустная в тоже время.

Он спрашивает Коннора об этом, и их руки соприкасаются, и они снова в пути, едут вдоль побережья по молчаливому соглашению. 

Дни становятся короче, а ветер пронизывает сильнее, пачка денег уменьшается, пока они делят сигареты, сидя в темноте. Мерфи хочет, чтобы Коннор спросил его, он хочет услышать вопрос, чтобы прояснить, чтобы брат понял, что это не оно.

Коннор не спрашивает, а Мерфи не предлагает, дни пролетают, а они не останавливаются, и Мерфи думает, может быть они были в бегах так долго, что уже никогда не найдут нужное место, потому что ничто не будет достаточно хорошим, теперь это их жизнь. 

Писать о них в газетах начинают все меньше и меньше.

Они находят маленькую церквушку, зажатую между массивными промышленными зданиями, вне времени и пространства. Они идут внутрь, в перерыве между мессами, и вместе молятся, стоя на коленях. Это занимает больше времени, чем прежде, и Мерфи думает, что это неправильно, нельзя наверстать упущенное, молясь дольше, вместо этого молиться стоит усерднее. А может быть и наоборот. 

Это вопрос для священника, но Мерфи не думает, что он может ясно дать понять, что он мог бы объяснить, что раньше они могли ходить в церковь постоянно? Они могли ходить на мессы, они могли, могли.

Но они не ходят.

Он перекрещивается и не идет исповедоваться, и когда он поднимается с колен снова, Коннор уже ждет его около двери, держась за ручку.

Они прислоняются к машине, грязь с улиц оседает по их одежде, и они курят и затем остаются.

Мерфи думает об агенте Смекере и Юнис, о Ромео и Даффи, и Гринли. Воспоминания такие отдаленные, что ему приходится сконцентрироваться, чтобы вспомнить подробности. Это длилось не так долго. Это длилось целую жизнь.

Коннор двигается следом за ним, он встревожен, их плечи соприкасаются, и он щуриться от солнца.

\- Это оно? - наконец-то спрашивает он, и Мерфи неосознанно улыбается и думает, что может быть.

Они знают в какую церковь идти, если они вдруг захотят, если они должны, если это будет необходимо. Связаться с Юнис и Смекером - возможными в другой жизни друзьями - проще, чем должно быть. У них достаточно денег на неделю, чтобы жить какое-то время, и затем еще чуть-чуть.

Священник теперь смотрит на них по-другому, и Мерфи вздыхает, долго и устало, от рукавов уже зудит кожа, воротник слишком плотно сдавливает горло, и Коннор _видит_. Они покидаются церковь, их плечи соприкасаются на каждом шагу, а священник боязливо смотрит им вслед.

Они снова собирают вещи.

На этот раз, они уезжают туда, где теплее, и Мерфи не уверен, что Коннор выбирает намеренно, но это оправдание, чтобы снова оголить руки, татуировки снова видны для всех, и Мерфи _дышит_ снова.

А Коннор нет. Мерфи пытается притворяться, но дни идут, а Коннор нервный, курит, будто ему нужно быть где-то еще, и Мерфи думает, что брат делает это ради него.

Он отправляет Коннора в магазин, закупиться едой и водой, сигаретами и всем, что им нужно сейчас для жизни. Всем, что помещается в пару сумок, и странно, но им всего хватает. 

Мерфи складывает вещи, а Коннор не возвращается достаточно долго, чтобы Мерфи пришлось сесть на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене, поставив ноги и уронив голову на колени. Это все Хоуг, снова и снова: отдельные камеры, усиленная охрана, опасности за каждым углом, и он не может дышать, не может…

Рука Коннора на его шее, давит, обнимает, возвращает его в реальность. Он продолжает извиняться, пока за окном не наступает ночь, другой мотель, другой штат, пока Мерфи больше не может выносить это, и он, смущенный, ясно дает это понять это, но, когда они ложатся спать, он устраивается на боку, не сводя взгляда с Коннора, пока не засыпает.

После этого, они уже не стараются так упорно. Они больше не спешат, медленно перестают узко смотреть на вещи, пока они начинают возвращаться в привычный ритм жизни. Мерфи не помнит, когда последний раз он мог просто _жить_ , и когда шумиха в газетах смолкает, напряжение стирается с лица Коннора. 

Впервые за несколько недель, все хорошо. Коннор снова загорает, и Мерфи ловит себя на том, что рассматривает его, принимает его, его образы сквозь года смешиваются между собой; меньше шрамов, более загорелая кожа, мускулы и стройная фигура, меньше злобы, больше бравады. Меньше татуировок. А совместных и вовсе нет.

Мерфи затягивается сигаретой, чувствуя тепло и дискомфорт, и он перекрещивается, извиняясь. Сам не зная за что. 

На следующий день, Мерфи проводит любопытное количество времени сравнивая образы брата в голове, как если бы он не видел его каждый день своей жизни с тех пор как себя помнит.

За исключением пребывания в Хоуг, о котором он старается не думать, если это возможно.

Коннор постарел.

Мерфи не смотрелся в зеркало так долго, он размышляет, случилось ли тоже самое с ним, видит ли Коннор его по-другому, если он посмотрит на Мерфи и подумает, что тот изменился. Он спросил однажды, когда шторы не совсем приглушали яркий свет уличного фонаря, когда он лежал на боку и думал и думал, уставившись на брата не в силах уснуть.

\- Да, - говорит Коннор, но он не говорит ничего другого, и Мерфи оставляет тему, пока он не идет в магазин купить новой одежды, и он смотрит на себя в полный рост в зеркало и пятится назад.

На лице появились морщинки, которых там раньше не было, и он выглядит жестким и жалким, внезапно он видит себя беспощадным, каким он всегда хотел быть, когда они ввязывались в драки в школе и затем позже, после русских и еще позже, кода Ноа пришел к ним и предложим им все и ничего одновременно.

Рука Коннора на его плече. Он держит его твердой рукой, давление не ослабевает ни на секунду.

Они снаружи, и внезапно Мерфи дышит. Это должно прекратиться, думает он, но его руки трясутся, и его разум трясется, и Коннор смотрит на него будто он что-то знает, знает то, чего _брат_ не знает, и Мерфи молчит.

Они идут обратно в мотель и смотрят телевизор, пьют пиво и заказывают пиццу, и все хорошо, все так, как и должно быть.

Они никогда не говорят о поиске квартиры.

Он не может спать, если Коннор не в поле его зрения, и даже тогда, это все равно занимает какое-то время.

Проходят недели, и Мерфи ждет, он ждет вопроса, а его все нет. Из-за этого он становится беспокойным, а Коннор тренируется в углу комнаты, занимается всякими рутинными делами и совсем не смотрит на Мерфи, так что Мерфи берет ключи от машины.

Он немного катается по округе, проезжая маленькую церковь, и притормаживает, споря с самим собой. В конце концов, он не идет внутрь, но молиться Всевышнему Отцу на тротуаре прямо перед ней, всем вокруг наплевать на него. Здесь никого нет, думает Мерфи. Никого. 

Когда он возвращается, на улице уже темно, и Коннор кричит. Мерфи ударяет его и Коннор отшатывается назад, садиться на стул и затем перестает кричать, внезапно становясь ужасно тихим. Он хочет умолять его, он хочет сердить его, хочет подраться с ним, ударить, пнуть, накричать, он хочет крови, и Коннор говорит:

\- Откуда я должен был знать, что пока ты был где-то там, у тебя снова не началась одна из этих твоих атак, ты тупой говнюк. Становиться только _хуже_ , Мерф.

\- Это просто стресс, - говорит Мерфи и это ложь, и каким-то образом это заставляет Коннора паковать вещи; он хватает одну из сумок и начинает запихивать в нее одежду и ножи, обувь и деньги, все в кучу и в полном беспорядке, и Мерфи чувствует, как учащается пульс, и он думает, только, блядь, не снова, но затем Коннор замирает на месте.

Он подходит к нему, но не прикасается, больше нет, но он хватает вторую сумку и начинает засовывать в нее вещи Мерфи, и Мерфи снова видит это, и слышит, и чувствует.

Досада от всего этого заставляет его молчать в течение целых трех дней - при этом трех дней в дороге. Они уезжают из теплых мест, и Коннор везет их обратно к морю. На этот раз на другое побережье.

Коннор первым пытается завязать разговор, и не то что бы Мерфи его игнорирует: он слушает, правда слушает, и кивает, и качает головой. Он просто не хочет говорить, потому что сказать больше нечего. Через какое-то время Коннор сдается, но его встревоженные взгляды никуда не исчезают.

Тем временем, они спят в машине черт знает где. Это мерзко и негигиенично, и сейчас Мерфи больше жаждет принять душ, чем найти объяснение почему у него не все в порядке с головой. Он снова смотрит на Коннора, но уже не так ненавязчиво, потому что этого все равно никто не увидит, кроме Коннора, а Коннор в любом случае узнает.

Прям перед тем, как они добрались до цивилизации, перед тем как увидеть окраину маленького города на горизонте, Коннор тянется к нему и кладет свою ладонь на руку Мерфи, мягко скользя большим пальцем по блеклым буквам.

Мерфи смотрит вниз на руку, а затем снова на дорогу, крепче сжимая руль.

Позже, когда они разместились в очередном мотеле, на улице уже стемнело, они приняли душ, поели и переоделись. Мерфи спрашивает: «Помолишься вместе со мной?» и Коннор в мгновение оказывается на коленях, на его лице выражение чистейшего облегчения, и Мерфи ненавидит его за это.

Они остаются на пару недель, и Мерфи устает от рутины и устает от того, что снова не слышит вопроса; он нужен ему как воздух, он хочет услышать его, хочет ответить: «Нет, Коннор, это блядь не оно, даже блядь с натяжкой не оно», и хочет ответить: «Да», и не иметь этого в виду.

У них больше нет цели. 

Спустя какое-то время они просто уезжают. Для этого нет никаких причин. Машина ломается и ее уже не починить, и они спорят стоит ли им не заморачиваться и поехать дальше на автобусе, но Мерфи уже привык, что они только _вдвоем_ и он не думает, что Коннор тоже горит желанием ехать на автобусе, так что они тратят большую часть сбережений на новую машину и покидают город.

Уже почти зима, и что-то грядет, думает Мерфи, но что именно он не знает. Ему все еще приходиться лежать на боку и смотреть на Коннора, когда ему хочется спать, и он притворяется, что у него новая любимая поза, устроив руку возле своего лица так, что он может притворяться, так, что он может наблюдать, если ему будет нужно и притворяться, притворяться.

В один день Коннор сидит на своей постели, без футболки, четки покачиваются у него на груди, и он говорит: «Я собираюсь сходить купить кое-что, ты не против?» и Мерфи хмурится, потому что не понимает в каком мире бы он был против…

Он думает, что, наверное, Коннор так и задумывал, хотя брат никогда не был жесток к нему, и он знает его лучше всех. Он знает его.

Мерфи ждет, прислонившись спиной к двери. Он скуривает всю пачку, и когда он поднимается, чтобы взять еще одну, горло саднит, а язык горит. Позднее утро, солнечные лучи медленно ползут по ковру, и уже вот уже день, и ноги Мерфи полностью затекли, а затем наступил вечер, и он сидит в темноте, с пустым желудком и пустотой в сердце, и он не представляет, как ему подняться.

Ночь, лунный свет заливает комнату, и Мерфи больше не выдерживает и обхватывает себя руками, в конце концов, когда дверь открывается - наконец-то, наконец-то, - она больно ударяет его в спину, и Коннор протискивается внутрь, его губа разбита, глаз заплыл, и от него несет алкоголем.

Он что-то говорит, он говорит много всякого, думает Мерфи, но не может его слушать. На дрожащих ногах он поднимается и идет в ванную, оставаясь там, пока шум, который создает Коннор, слоняясь по комнате не стихает, и на всякий случай ждет еще немного. 

Он спит, повернувшись к брату спиной, а утром они не обсуждают случившееся. 

Неделей позже, Мерфи роется в сумках в поисках солнцезащитных очков, которые он положил туда, потому что солнце было слишком ярким, но то, что он было совсем не очками. Вместо них он нашел их пистолеты.

Он совсем о них забыл. Он забыл о многом, думает он.

Осторожно, он достает один из пистолетов из сумки и на автомате проверяет магазин, взвешивая его в руках и пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз хоть кто-то из них садился и чистил их, но так и не вспомнил.

Он положил обратно, но каким-то образом Коннор узнает о том, что он их доставал, и в следующий раз, когда они идут за покупками вместе, Коннор касается его своим плечом.

Мерфи улыбается.

Его привычка спать, смотря одним глазом на брата, снова возвращается, хотя он и пытается не делать так, и иногда, Мерфи не знает, какая разница между этими днями, но иногда Коннор тоже наблюдает за ним.

Еще пара дней и деньги закончатся. Нужно что-то делать, и когда Коннор просит брата пойти с ним, Мерфи соглашается, куда бы он ни пошел, но они направляются в церковь, в одну из их церквей, и Мерфи еле тащиться следом.  
Коннор стоит рядом с ним, ждет, на нем солнцезащитные очки, а воротник пальто поднят. Он даже не волнуется.

Мерфи подкуривает две сигареты, передает одну Коннору, и они ждут.

\- Мне не нужен еще один знак, - в конце концов говорит Мерфи, и он надеется, что Коннор понимает то, что он не произносит вслух: «Я не хочу заходить туда, потому что Господь обязательно найдет меня, найдет, я уверен.

Коннор смотрит на него с невозмутимым видом, дым от сигареты завивается, а солнце светит ему в спину. Мерфи моргает, моргает еще раз, и внезапно он понимает, что он сможет сделать это, если Коннор хочет этого. Если Коннор действительно хочет, что он пойдет с ним, он не позволит брату идти на Священную Миссию в одиночку.

Коннор разворачивается на пятках и делает несколько шагов к машине, открывая дверь и вытаскивая одну из их сумок, желудок Мерфи проваливается куда-то вниз, сигарета уже докурена, и тянуть с этим уже нет поводов, так что он идет за Коннором. 

Священник, в этот раз другой, но похож на предыдущего как две капли воды, замечает их в ту же секунду, когда они проходят через двери в пустую церковь. Его глаза расширяются, и он разглаживает ткань рясы, шагая к ним.

\- Нам нужно воспользоваться вашим телефоном, - достаточно дружелюбно говорит Коннор.

Священник кивает и разворачивается, чтобы проводить их в кабинет, но вдруг Коннор поворачивается к Мерфи и опускает руку на грудь брата, останавливая его.

Мерфи хмуриться, но Коннор говорит: «Пожалуйста» таким голосом, который Мерфи не слышал уже довольно давно, так что он пожимает плечами и прислоняется к покрытому деревом нефу, приготовившись ждать.

Коннор исчезает в кабинете и Мерфи требуется некоторое время, чтобы смирится, и он по привычке берет в руки четки. Он размышляет, стоит ли ему помолиться, раз он все равно здесь, но затем дверь кабинета снова распахивается, хотя не прошло и пяти минут.

Бросив последний взгляд на пораженного священника, Мерфи идет за братом на улицу. Он пытается прочитать его мысли, пялясь на его голову, но, когда это не дает никаких результатов, он задает вопрос.

\- Все кончено, говорит Коннор, но голос его странно колеблется.

Он кажется спокойным и уверенным, сильным и непреклонным и Мерфи не…

\- Боже, Мерфи, - слышит он брата.

Спиной он чувствует, как прижимается к чему-то знакомому, вокруг пахнет старыми сигаретами и кожей.

Он в машине, а Коннор топчется снаружи, на его лице одновременно гнев и мягкость, и когда он замечает, что мозг Мерфи перезагрузился, то делает глубокий вдох.

\- А теперь послушай меня, - начинает он, все его внимание сосредоточено на брате. - Я поговорил со Смекером, и все кончено, потому что это были не чертовы переговоры. Я сказал ему, что наша Миссия окончена и что он не должен ждать, что мы позвоним ему снова. Я обменял наше оружие на наличку, что у них была, и затем я ушел. Слышишь меня? Все _кончено_ , Мерф.

Мерфи делает глубокий вдох, а затем еще и еще, и когда он говорит: «Ох, слава богу» и перекрещивается, то практически упускает тот факт, что Коннор закатывает глаза.

Так или иначе, они уезжают. Мерфи считает, что это потому, что теперь в городе знают о них, даже если это всего лишь один священник, но они это не обсуждают. 

Они больше не торопятся, не проводят много времени за рулем. Они не спят в машине, а делают остановки на ночь и завтракают по утрам. Иногда они остаются в одном мотеле несколько дней подряд, желание находиться в пути исчезло под тяжестью долгих часов в дороге.

Когда солнце начинает светить сильнее, а растения приобретают свой привычный зеленый цвет, они замедляются на столько, что начинают кружить по одним и тем же городам, возвращаясь в те, что понравились им больше всего.

Однажды, владелец магазинчика на углу приветствует их дружелюбным кивком и кладет их обычный набор на прилавок: сигареты и газету, для каждого свою. Мерфи благодарно кивает в ответ, и когда они уходят, Коннор кладет свою руку на плечо брата, сжимая его на мгновение, прежде чем обнять его за шею, и они спокойно идут в мотель.

Вечером, Коннор сидит рядом с ним на его постели, на его лице нет какого-то особого выражения, и он спрашивает: «Это оно?». Так или иначе слова звучат окончательно.

Мерфи хочет сказать да, это оно, это хорошо, мы заслужили это.

Он не говорит.

Коннор вздыхает, но тихо, не так будто бы он обижался. Мерфи думает, что тот выглядит потерянным, но он не видел, чтобы Коннор был в чем-то не уверен за последние несколько лет, так что скорее всего он ошибается. 

\- Это того не стоит, - говорит вместо этого Мерфи, его голос тихий, но уверенный. - То, что мы делали, то Добро, что мы делали, не стоит того, что мы получили. Что мы могли бы получить в будущем. 

Коннор снова выглядит потерянным и на этот раз Мерфи уверен. Он моргает, дым сигареты зависает у его головы, и он протягивает сигарету Коннору.  
\- Почему? - Коннор выглядит так, будто не хочет слышать ответ.

Мерфи смотрит, наблюдает как Коннор докуривает сигарету, а затем отводит глаза, пока не чувствует себя достаточно ничтожно и жестоко, и он говорит:

\- Один из нас умер бы, и я не был бы тем, кто беспокоится об этом, Коннор, потому что если бы умер не я, я бы умер в любом случае, и если бы было наоборот…

\- Хватит, - голос Коннора тверд, и он хватает его за руку будто хочет физически хочет остановить его.

Да, думает Мерфи, это жестоко.

Они сидят в тишине, пока Коннор не прекращает постоянно сжимать в кулаки свои руки, и Мерфи больше не чувствует стыда. 

Коннор прочищает горло и двигается ближе, джинсы шуршат по одеялу. Он кладет свою руку на шею Мерфи и давит, давит пока тот не наклоняет голову, и Коннор целует его волосы.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - говорит он.

Они уезжают в течение часа.

Без Ноа здесь все по-другому. Отец Сибел присматривал за домом, но все овцы пропали, а их лошадей придется забирать у соседа, который, скорее всего, не захочет решить все спокойно, насколько помнит Мерфи.

Коннор бродит по домику и вокруг него, проверяя все, что, как ему кажется, следует проверить, а в небе уже проглядывают звезды.

Мерфи сидит на лавочке на крылечке, откинув голову и с сигаретой в руках, вокруг него витает запах травы; воздух чистый, повсюду зелень, запах овец все еще чувствуется, и он думает, что он больше не хочет никуда ехать, даже если кто-то придет начнет угрожать ему.

В конце концов, Коннор успокаивается и садиться рядом. Он поджигает сигарету и бормочет что-то о том, что в этот раз они обойдутся без бород, а Мерфи слушает его в пол-уха, и вскоре Коннор затихает.

Почему-то их молчание теперь обладает каким-то новым качеством, думает Мерфи. Он поднимает глаза на небо, обхватывая взглядом все звезды, что видны так четко в отсутствии светового загрязнения, присущего городам. Уголком глаз он видит, что Коннор наблюдает за ним. И от этого становится тепло.

Коннор легонько пихает своим ботинком ногу Мерфи, и когда Мерфи поворачивает голову, он видит, что Коннор уставился на свои руки.

\- Я больше не буду спрашивать, - тихо говорит Коннор.

\- Жаль, потому что сейчас у меня есть ответ, - Мерфи улыбается, и затем Коннор отрывает взгляд от своих рук и чуть хмуриться, а Мерфи думает, что он что-то упустил.

\- В самом деле? - спрашивает Коннор, его голос все еще тихий и напряженный. 

\- Ты счастлив, да? Потому что, если нет, Мерфи, ты должен попросить меня об остальном.

Мерфи дышит через рот, сердце внезапно будто оказывается в горле. Он хочет все отрицать, но отрицание означало бы признание того, на что намекает Коннор и нет шансов, что…

\- Я не знаю, как, - признает Мерфи, прежде чем потерять самообладание.

Коннор встает, и Мерфи думает, вот и все, они больше никогда не заговорят об этом снова, но затем Коннор говорит: «Все ты знаешь», и его колени опускаются на деревянную поверхность скамьи по бокам от бедер брата, и он садиться на него, хватаясь за спинку скамейки.

Дыхание Мерфи неглубокое, он чувствует запах Коннора, его вес на его ногах, и он говорит: «Ты и так уже столько много сделал для меня», и он кладет свои руки на брата, сильные бедра под его ладонями.

\- Так будет всегда, - говорит Коннор, его дыхание касается лица брата, пиво, сигареты и мята, и Мерфи вздрагивает; он хватает его сильнее. - Но это не для тебя.

Коннор дрожит, и Мерфи не знает, то ли это из-за напряжения, то ли от предвкушения, и он чувствует, что может затеряться в этих ощущениях, но Коннор ждет.

\- Спроси меня еще раз, - говорит он шипящим голосом, его руки скользят, обхватывая Коннора за задницу и притягивая его ближе, ближе и ближе, пока Коннору не приходится отпустить лавочку и схватиться за шею брата.

Мерфи накрывает его губы своими, прежде чем Коннор успевает задать вопрос.

Позже он думает: «Да. Это оно».


End file.
